beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk01/UTILITY.HLP
System utilities menu help file. Strings NOT INCLUDING LINES WITH ONLY SPACES. 0x425-0x442 Help File for System Utilities 0x447-0x496 SYSTEM UTILITIES - CHECK DISK 0x4EF-0x53E Function: Analyzes the contents of a disk for inconsistencies between 0x543-0x592 the directories and the File Allocation Table and reports the number of bytes 0x597-0x5E6 available on the disk and in memory. Optionally, it restores consistency, 0x5EB-0x63A reports the number of noncontiguous allocation units per file or per disk, and 0x63F-0x68E prints the names of files and directories as they are being processed. 0x6E7-0x736 User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x78F-0x7DE Volume ID optional; a 1 TO 11 character volume name. 0x837-0x886 File ID optional; a 1 to 8 character file name, optionally 0x88B-0x8DA preceded by a path, optionally followed by a 1 to 0x8DF-0x92E 3 character extension; a maximum of 50 characters 0x933-0x982 including punctuation. 0xA2F-0xA7E Example: Drive: B Volume ID: 000001 0xA83-0xAD2 File ID: 0xAD7-0xB26 Error fix-up? (Yes/No) N 0xB2B-0xB7A Trace? (Yes/No) N 0xB7F-0xBCE SYSTEM UTILITIES - DIRECTORY DISPLAY 0xC27-0xC76 Function: Displays an entire directory, specific directory entries, or the 0xC7B-0xCCA file names in a directory. The display for each directory entry includes a 0xCCF-0xD1E file name and extension, the size of the file in number of bytes, and the time 0xD23-0xD72 and date the file was last modified. 0xDCB-0xE1A User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0xE73-0xEC2 Volume ID optional; a 1 TO 11 character volume name. 0xF1B-0xF6A File ID a 1 to 8 character file name, optionally preceded 0xF6F-0xFBE by a path, optionally followed by a 1 to 3 character 0xFC3-0x1012 extension; a maximum of 50 characters including 0x1017-0x1066 punctuation. 0x10BF-0x110E Example: File ID: /MYINDEX/TAX 0x12B7-0x1306 SYSTEM UTILITIES - DISK COPY 0x135F-0x13AE Function: Create an exact duplicate of an existing disk. 0x1407-0x1456 User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive. 0x1557-0x15A6 Define Input for NON-DOS diskette 0x15AB-0x15FA 360KB = Dbl Sided, Dbl Density 9 sectors/track 0x15FF-0x164E 320KB = Dbl Sided, Dbl Density 8 sectors/track 0x1653-0x16A2 180KB = Sngl Sided, Dbl Density 9 sectors/track 0x16A7-0x16F6 160KB = Sngl Sided, Dbl Density 8 sectors/track 0x17F7-0x1846 Example: Input 0x184B-0x189A Drive: A 0x18F3-0x1942 Output 0x1947-0x1996 Drive: A 0x19EF-0x1A3E SYSTEM UTILITIES - DISK FORMAT 0x1A97-0x1AE6 Function: Prepares a disk to accept files by initializing the root directory, 0x1AEB-0x1B37 File Allocation Table and other areas of the disk and by analyzing 0x1B3F-0x1B6A the disk for any defective tracks. 0x1B93-0x1BDF Winchesters ONLY - File Allocation Table is updated but not rebuilt 0x1C3B-0x1C8A User Input: Drive - a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x1D37-0x1D86 Diskette Storage Capacity 0x1D8B-0x1DDA 360KB = Dbl Sided, Dbl Density 9 sectors/track 0x1DDF-0x1E2B 320KB = Dbl Sided, Dbl Density 8 sectors/track 0x1E33-0x1E7F 180KB = Sngl Sided, Dbl Density 9 sectors/track 0x1E87-0x1ED3 160KB = Sngl Sided, Dbl Density 8 sectors/track 0x1EDB-0x1F06 Winchester = Hard Disk 0x1FD7-0x2026 Example: Drive: B 0x2127-0x2176 SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE COMPARE 0x21CF-0x221E This utility will allow you to compare any two files. The utility will 0x2223-0x2272 report any differences in both HEX and ASCII. The offset from the beginning of 0x2277-0x22C6 the file will be reported above the displayed difference. 0x285F-0x28AE SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE COPY 0x2907-0x2955 Function: Copy the specified input file(s) to the specified output file(s). 0x295B-0x29A8 For both the input and the output file(s), the drive and the file ID 0x29AF-0x29FC must be entered; the volume ID is optional. Pathnames, other than 0x2A03-0x2A50 the default, may be entered as part of the file ID. 0x2AAB-0x2AF8 The All-Purpose Characters (*, ?) may be specified in the input and 0x2AFF-0x2B4D the output filenames to copy a number of files at one time. When they 0x2B53-0x2BA1 are used, all files that match the input filename will be copied. 0x2BFB-0x2C46 In all cases, the input and output file specifications must not be 0x2C4F-0x2C9D exact duplicates of each other. 0x2CF7-0x2D44 If the output file already exists, you may elect to enter a different 0x2D4B-0x2D99 filename (RETURN), copy over to the existing file (EXECUTE), or return 0x2D9F-0x2DED to the previous menu (CANCEL). When a number of files are to be 0x2DF3-0x2E41 copied (via all-purpose characters), you may elect to automatically 0x2E47-0x2E8E bypass all existing files, automatically copy over all existing 0x2E9B-0x2EE9 files, or be prompted for each existing file individually. 0x2F97-0x2FE3 SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE COPY with APPEND 0x303F-0x308D Function: Combine the specified input files (up to ten(10) files) into a single 0x3093-0x30DE specified output file. For each of the input files and the output 0x30E7-0x3135 file, the drive, the file ID and the file type (input only) must be 0x313B-0x3188 entered; volume ID is optional. Pathnames, other than the default, 0x318F-0x31BD may be entered as part of the file ID 0x3237-0x3284 The All-Purpose Characters (*, ?) may be specified in an input file- 0x328B-0x32D4 name to append a number of common files with just one file entry 0x3333-0x3381 The output file specification must not be an exact duplication of any 0x3387-0x33D1 of the input files and may not contain any All-Purpose Characters 0x342F-0x347D The input files may be all ASCII (text) files, all binary files, or a 0x3483-0x34D1 combination of both file types. Binary files are copied as is - 0x34D7-0x3522 without interpretation. On ASCII files, the EOF character (HEX1A) 0x352B-0x3575 is removed from all but the last input file in order to produce a 0x357F-0x35CD single ASCII file which is a contiguous composite of all of the input 0x35D3-0x35E1 files 0x36CF-0x371E SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE DELETE 0x3777-0x37C6 Function: Deletes a specified file or group of files from a disk. The files 0x37CB-0x381A no longer exist on that disk, and if you have not kept copies of them on 0x381F-0x386E another disk, they no longer exist at all. 0x38C7-0x3916 User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x396F-0x39BE Volume ID optional; a 1 TO 11 character volume name. 0x3A17-0x3A66 File ID a 1 to 8 character file name, optionally preceded 0x3A6B-0x3ABA by a path, optionally followed by a 1 to 3 character 0x3ABF-0x3B0E extension; a maximum of 50 characters including 0x3B13-0x3B62 punctuation. 0x3BBB-0x3C0A Example: Drive: B 0x3C63-0x3CB2 File ID: TESTFILE.* 0x3E07-0x3E56 SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE DISPLAY 0x3EAF-0x3EFE Function: Displays a file in text file format. 0x453F-0x458E SYSTEM UTILITIES - FILE RENAME 0x45E7-0x4636 Function: Changes the name of a file without changing the file location on the 0x463B-0x468A disk. 0x46E3-0x4732 User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x478B-0x47DA Volume ID optional; a 1 TO 11 character volume name. 0x4833-0x4882 File ID a 1 to 8 character file name, optionally preceded 0x4887-0x48D6 by a path, optionally followed by a 1 to 3 character 0x48DB-0x492A extension; a maximum of 50 characters including 0x492F-0x497E punctuation. 0x49D7-0x4A26 Since the file MUST stay in the same location only the filename may be changed. 0x4A7F-0x4ACE Example: Current File Spec: 0x4AD3-0x4B22 Drive: A Volume ID: 999999 0x4B27-0x4B76 File ID: PAYROLL.DTA 0x4B7B-0x4BCA Example: New File Spec: 0x4BCF-0x4C1E Drive: A Volume ID: 999999 0x4C23-0xC72 File ID: PAYROLL.BAK 0x4C77-0x4CC6 SYSTEM UTILITIES - MODIFY SYSTEM MENUS 0x4D1F-0x4D6C This utility allows you to change an existing menu or create a new menu. 0x4D73-0x4DC2 This will allow you to remove entries, add entries or change the displayed 0x4DC7-0x4E16 description as your changing needs require. 0x4E6F-0x4EBE This utility will also allow you to create a help file for a menu or modify 0x4EC3-0x4F12 an existing help screen. 0x53AF-0x53FE SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - CHANGE DIRECTORY 0x5457-0x54A6 Function: Allows you to specify or change the current directory, which is the 0x54AB-0x54FA default directory for file searches. Unless changed by this command, the root 0x54FF-0x554E directory is the current directory. 0x55A7-0x55F6 User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x564F-0x569E Path a slash representing the root directory followed by one 0x56A3-0x56F2 or more directory names separated by slashes; a maximum 0x56F7-0x5746 of 8 characters per name; path maximum of 50 0x574B-0x579A including slashes. 0x58EF-0x593E Example: Drive: B 0x5997-0x59E6 New Path: /PAYDATA/SALARY/BONUSES 0x5AE7-0x5B36 SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - MAKE DIRECTORY 0x5B8F-0x5BDE Function: Creates a new directory entry. 0x5CDF-0x5D2E User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x5D87-0x5DD6 Path a slash representing the root directory followed by one 0x5DDB-0x5E2A or more directory names separated by slashes; a maximum 0x5E2F-0x5E7E of 8 characters per name; path maximum of 50 0x5E83-0x5ED2 including slashes. 0x6027-0x6076 Example: Drive: B 0x60CF-0x611E Create Path: /TAXINDEX 0x621F-0x626E SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - REMOVE DIRECTORY 0x62C7-0x6316 Function: Removes a directory from a disk. 0x6417-0x6466 User Input: Drive a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x63BF-0x650E Path a slash representing the root directory followed by one 0x6513-0x6562 or more directory names separated by slashes; a maximum 0x6567-0x65B6 of 8 characters per name; path maximum of 50 0x65BB-0x660A including slashes. 0x675F-0x67AE Example: Drive: B 0x6807-0x6856 Remove Path: /MYINDEX/BILLS/TAXES/FOREIGN 0x6957-0x69A6 SYSTEM UTILITIES - PATH - SELECT ALTERNATES 0x69FF-0x6A4E Function: Defines directories for the computer to search after it searches 0x6A53-0x6AA2 the current directory or the directory specified in a file ID. 0x6AFB-0x6B4A User Input: PATH a slash representing the root directory followed by one 0x6B4F-0x6B9E or more directory names separated by slashes; optionally 0x6BA3-0x6BF2 preceded by a drive designation; a maximum of 8 0x6BF7-0x6C46 characters per name; path maximum of 50 characters 0x6C4B-0x6C9A including slashes. 0x6D47-0x6D96 Example: Path 1: A:/JOEFILES/TAXDATA 0x6D9B-0x6DEA Path 2: A:/ANNFILES/TAXDATA 0x6DEF-0x6E3E Path 3: B:/COMPTROL/JOEFILES/TAXDATA 0x6E43-0x6E92 Path 4: B:/COMPTROL/ANNFILES/TAXDATA 0x6E97-0x6EE6 Path 5: 0x6EEB-0x6F3A More Alternates Required? (Yes/No) N 0x708F-0x70DE SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET DATE 0x7137-0x7186 Function: Displays the current date as known to the computer and allows you 0x718B-0x71DA to change the date. This date sets the internal calendar used to record when 0x71DF-0x722E files are created and modified. 0x732F-0x737E User Input: mm (month) two digits from 01 to 12 0x7383-0x73D2 dd (day) two digits from 01 to 31 0x73D7-0x7426 yy (year) two digits from 80 to 99 0x742B-0x747A To leave the displayed date unchanged, press CANCEL 0x7677-0x76C6 Example: New Date (mm/dd/yy): 02/28/89 0x77C7-0x7816 SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET DEFAULT DRIVE 0x786F-0x78BE Function: Allows you to change the default disk drive by typing in a new 0x78C3-0x7912 drive designation. The Drive Designation prompt will display the designation 0x7917-0x7966 specified by this utility and other utilities will use the disk in the 0x796B-0x79BA specified drive until the default drive is changed again. 0x7ABB-0x7B0A User Input: Drive - a letter of the alphabet designating a disk drive 0x7C0B-0x7C5A Example: Drive: B 0x7EFF-0x7F4E SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET KEYBOARD OPTIONS 0x7FA7-0x7FF6 Function: Set the volume for keyboard clicker and speaker. 0x8637-0x8686 SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET NATIONAL DEFAULTS 0x86DF-0x872E Function: This utility will allow you to select a new set of National Defaults 0x8733-0x8782 to be used by the system. 0x87DB-0x882A User Input: Select the country required for setting new National Defaults. 0x882F-0x887E The system will retrieve the National Defaults defined for the 0x8883-0x88D2 selected country and update the current National Defaults. This 0x88D7-0x8926 default definition will be used until another country is selected 0x892B-0x897A or the system is re-booted. 0x8D6F-0x8DBE SYSTEM UTILITIES - SET TIME 0x8E17-0x8E66 Function: Displays the current time as known to the computer and allows you 0x8E6B-0x8EBA to change the time. This time sets the internal clock used to record when 0x8EBF-0x8F0E files are created and updated. 0x900F-0x905E User Input: hh (hour) two digits from 00 to 23 0x9063-0x90B2 mm (minute) two digits from 00 to 59 0x90B7-0x9106 ss (second) two digits from 00 to 59 0x910B-0x915A To leave the displayed time unchanged, press CANCEL 0x9357-0x93A6 Example: New Time (hh:mm:ss): 17:30:00 0x94A7-0x94F6 SYSTEM UTILITIES - WINCHESTER BACKUP 0x954F-0x959E Function: Provides a backup for files to archive diskettes. 0x9BDF-0x9C2E SYSTEM UTILITIES - WINCHESTER RESTORE 0x9C87-0x9CD6 Function: Provides restoring of files from archive diskettes. 0xA317-0xA366 SYSTEM UTILITIES - WRITE VERIFY 0xA3BF-0xA40E Function: Compares input to output when the computer creates, modifies, or 0xA413-0xA462 copies files. 0xAA4F-0xAA9E SYSTEM UTILITIES - OTHER 0xAAF7-0xAB46 This option allows you to call a program that is not listed on the 0xAB4B-0xAB9A System Utilities Menu. When you select this option, a prompt for a file 0xAB9F-0xABEE specification appears on the screen. 0xAC47-0xAC96 In order for the computer to load and run the program you select, a disk 0xAC9B-0xACEA containing the program must be in the default drive or the drive designated in 0xACEF-0xAD3E the file specification. 0xAD97-0xADE6 The program will return to the System Utilities Menu upon termination.